


The Glint of Knives

by Bectara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crime Scene Investigation AU, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Obsession, Violence, Yandere, You Have Been Warned, lots of death ahead, possessive, this will get really dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bectara/pseuds/Bectara
Summary: Detective Viktor and his team must solve a string of murders that lead closer and closer to them. Will they be able to stop the culprit in time?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Kudos: 11





	The Glint of Knives

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> Welcome to our new project! We are super excited about this piece and hope you enjoy it as much as we do! 
> 
> I've tagged the main warnings for you, but please be warned... This story is a murder story. It will get dark, please tread at your own discretion.

Viktor walks, nose in his phone as he follows the same rough sideway he takes everyday, the one that passes by the best coffee shop he’s ever tasted. His nose hurts from the cold and he brings his scarf further up his face, he really should be used to the cold weather but frankly he just wants the sun. He shoves the door of his favourite shop open and breathes in the warm coffee scented air, his whole body shivers as it warms up from his chest down his arms. “Ohh Yeah..” He orders his coffee from the young brown haired man behind the counter, he gives him a small wink as he takes his order. “Spasibo..” He says the word in a thicker accent than necessary. He takes a sip of the hot liquid and groans as it fills him up. He’s so focused on his coffee that he misses the dark patch of ice on the sidewalk, he wobbles and tries to grab at something on his way down, the coffee flying to the ground and spilling everywhere. 

“Woah!” 

A stranger catches Viktor, the man’s arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close in a dip, “Are you alright?” 

“F-fine,” Viktor gasps as he finds his footing, he’s dipped in a stranger’s arms, warmth radiating to his cheeks. Viktor glances up embarrassed, only to gasp in awe. “Hello..” 

Blue frame glasses tip to the edge of the strange man’s nose, and under them, a sudden dusting of red across his cheeks and the smallest widening of his eyes, “Uh-wow… I mean! Um- Hi!” The man tips Viktor up to standing and takes a small step back, “I’m sorry! I just saw you falling and I-”

“No it’s.. Great.. Hi.” Victor giggles nervously, embarrassed by his clumsiness.. 

“Oh your coffee!” The man exclaims, feeling the warm liquid on the bottom of his pants as well as splashing on the sidewalk under his dress shoes. 

“Oh I’m so sorry! Look at your pants.. I can’t believe it.” He smacks his forehead and groans. “Of course..”  _ You are a damn idiot Nikiforov.  _

“It’s fine!” Viktor hears a lighthearted laugh, “Let me treat you?” 

“Oh like a date?” Victor winks, finally coming back down to earth. 

Viktor earns another laugh, “At least let me know your name first, darling.”

“Viktor, and yours?” He nudges Yuuri’s ribcage gently. 

The man smiles warmly, reopening the door for Viktor, “Yuuri..”

“Oh I think I have a coworker called Yuri, fun coincidence right?” Viktor walks through the door and smiles at his companion. 

“It sounds like it,” Yuuri smiles, he steps into the now non-existent line and speaks in a friendly tone to the barista, “Hello! I’d like a large jasmine tea if you have it?” He gives a gentle smile to the young girl behind the counter. 

“Of course, sir,” the girl shyly pushes a strand of dusty brown hair behind her ear as she pulls a large cup out and writes the drink order on the side and passes it to her coworker, “Is there anything else I can get for you?”

“I’ll have a large latte with a shot of caramel and espresso.” Since Victor doesn’t have to pay, he may as well be a bit luxurious. 

“Alright, I’ve got a large Jasmine tea and a large caramel latte with extra espresso,” The girl smiles and sets up the second cup, “Can I interest you in any of our pastries or snacks for your morning?” 

Yuuri looks at Viktor for a moment inquisitively.

“And add a bear claw, those are my weaknesses.” Viktor chuckles, looking shyly at Yuuri.

“And I’ll take a blueberry muffin, thank you.” Yuuri smiles with a nod, he turns to Viktor, “Have time for a small chat over breakfast?” 

“Of course, I can actually start work at any time.” 

“Great! Can you go sort a table for us, while I take care of paying?” Yuuri chuckles and glances to his wristwatch, “I have about an hour or so.”

“Yeah of course.” Victor has a quick look over the tables in the shop, there is a small one made for two in the cozy corner. It’s perfect. He claims the table and sits in the chair on the right. 

A few minutes pass and Yuuri comes over holding a tray of their drinks and pastries, “You like sweet drinks huh?” Yuuri asks as he hands Viktor his latte.

Victor shrugs. “I try not to, have to keep my physique in perfect shape.” 

“Fair enough, I’m more of a tea person… Coffee sets me on edge,” Yuuri sits in the seat across the table, pulling his tea to himself, fishing the tea bag out with a spoon. 

“I get that, I used to be all about tea until my workload got tougher and days got longer.” 

Yuuri smiles and finds himself staring into his tea, letting the warmth seep into him, “I’m hoping that doesn’t happen for me, here’s hoping. My first day is today.” He glances to the clock on the wall, and notices something wrong. “Wait.. Wait that can’t be right!?” Yuuri’s eyes blow wide, “What time is it?”

“Um.. 845” 

“No! No no no… Oh Viktor, I’m so sorry,” Yuuri is standing, pulling his drink and muffin with him, “I must have forgotten to set my work watch after I moved. I’m going to be late if I don’t leave now.” Yuuri bows in apology.

“Oh.. That’s okay, go I’ll finish up.” 

Yuuri blinks for a moment, sad that he’ll be leaving, “Um- wait… Could you tell me how to get to the Police Department 8th Precinct from here?”  _ Even if I know the way… Just a moment more with this man.  _

“Yeah of course I can, seeing as I work there.” He chuckles.  _ Could this day get any better!?  _

Yuuri blushes and smiles, “Really? I’m supposed to meet Chief Yakov and Detective Nikiforov there in about 20 minutes! Can you please take me?” 

_ Detective Nikiforov.. I don’t have any appointments toda… FUCK! _ Viktor stands so fast he knocks his chair over. “I forgot! I  _ do _ have a meeting today! With you!” 

Yuuri is stunned, jaw dropping, until he realizes with a sudden dark blush, “Y-You’re Detective Nikiforov?”  _ Oh my god and I’ve been flirting with him the whole time! I’m making a fool of myself!  _

Viktor suddenly rushes to the door, coffee and bear claw both balanced in one hand, “We have to go! If we don’t show up on time, Yakov will kill us! Come on, Yuuri.”

  
“Coming!” And Yuuri rushes out the door behind him, laughing at the hilarity of the situation as he goes.  _ Great first day huh... _


End file.
